Muffin On The Loose
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: Jenny, Jethro and a mysterious third...'character'. Jibbs crack!fic to hopefully make you smile.


_**Author's Note: **__ I wrote this a while back and just realized now that I never posted it on here, so here you go. This is pretty much crack!fic, so take it for what it really is and don't read too much into it. Also, I'm afraid it may come off as quite OOC. I apologize for that.  
Like always, English still isn't my first language and this still wasn't beta'd, so bear with me and my mistakes._

_

* * *

_

"McGee, you got anything?"

Timothy McGee shuddered inwardly at the sharp tone of Director Shepard, typing something on his keyboard as fast as he could.

"Nothing yet, Director. I'm working on it." He answered after a few seconds of silence, turning to give Jenny an apologetic smile.

"Work faster, Tim. It will make me very happy to know where she is." Jenny sighed as the feeling that something was off intensified. She had never really gone anywhere without her, except for maybe the back yard a few times. She usually just stayed very close to Jenny and the thought that she had taken off just like that didn't make her feel good.

Trying to push the bubble of worry down when it tried to rise higher in her stomach, Jenny turned around and started to walk back up the stairs.

"Director!"

She stopped abruptly and turned to McGee, taking in his victory smile and waiting for him to speak.

"I found her."

---

A few minutes later, after McGee gave her the exact location, Jenny stepped out of her car in front of the house in the warm summer night. After quickly dismissing her detail, she walked up the front door and pushed it open, not at all surprised to find it unlocked.

Her heels clicked loudly on the wooden floor as she stepped inside and moved easily in the darkness, reaching the staircase and starting to descend towards the only source of light in the house.

The scene that presented in front of her eyes was familiar; the boat in the basement, the man working on it, the old NIS t-shirt damp with sweat sticking to his torso. Jenny smirked as she ran her eyes appreciatively over his body, and then her eyes stopped on a spot next to him.

There she was, her little baby. Getting up and running to her already.

"Jethro." She paused and crouched down on the basement floor, "You stole my dog."

Gibbs stopped sanding his boat and turned to look at Jenny, "Actually she came running." He retaliated, smirking smugly.

Jenny rolled her eyes and looked down at her puppy, rubbing her head affectionately, "He's lying, isn't he? You'd never go with him willingly, I know." She whispered conspiratorially, picking up the Chow Chow puppy and burying her face in its fluffy, brown fur.

Gibbs lifted an eyebrow, "Believe it or not, she did." He dropped the sanding paper on the workbench and walked over to Jenny, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "She needs to learn not to trust strangers so easily." He then added, scratching the puppy behind its ears.

"Muffin doesn't trust strangers, Jethro. The fact is, you're not a stranger to her." Jen's stern look failed miserably the moment she met his eyes and broke into a smile, "And apparently she likes to spend time in your basement. Lots of sawdust to play with." She added with a giggle, pulling small pieces of wood out of Muffin's fur.

"Well, then maybe you should spend more time here as well." Gibbs whispered in her ear, moving the loose collar of her blouse a little out of the way while his lips quickly found the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Jenny smirked, "If that's why you stole my dog in the first place, Jethro, you'd better bring McGee some coffee in the morning." She giggled and felt him stop placing soft kisses on her skin for a fleeting moment, before he resumed his actions almost immediately.

"What do you mean?" He murmured against her skin, trailing his lips up the side of her neck and placing a kiss behind her ear. Enjoying the way she squirmed and giggled again.

"I may have driven him crazy when I couldn't find Muffin." Jenny admitted with an innocent, shy smile. "And it's your fault for taking her without telling me, so you gotta take care of it and be nice to him."

This time he actually stopped kissing her and shot her a dark glare, "When am I ever not nice to him?" He muttered gruffly.

Jenny smirked, "It'd be easier to list the times you were nice to him, instead." She commented lightly, receiving another glare from him. "Come on, Jethro. Be nice to him tomorrow and I'll help you sand the boat tonight." She put Muffin down back on the floor and glanced at Gibbs through her eyelashes, shooting him a suggestive smile as she started to unbutton her blouse.

Gibbs just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, the question mixing with lust in his eyes.

Jenny kept on smiling as she took off her blouse and set it on the workbench, doing the same with her skirt, until she was standing in front of him only clad in her black lace lingerie, high heels and stockings.

Her eyes sparkling wickedly and her voice sultry and provocative when she spoke:

"Fair enough?"

THE END


End file.
